


Winter

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [25]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extranet. On something not too dissimilar to a 2100s version of Tumblr, an image surfaces of Kaidan Alenko sitting on a park bench in Vancouver, looking depressed while eating a sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

{Image: A tall, dark-haired, pale-skinned man in Alliance military uniform on a park bench in Vancouver, snowflakes in his hair, eating a sandwich and looking dejected.)

> _vaeniass_ reblogged:
>
>> _fuckyeahbubin_ reblogged:
>>
>>> _elcorballs_ reblogged:
>>>
>>>> _whothefuckpaysforfornax_ reblogged:
>>>>
>>>>> _blastos-soul-name_ :
>>>>>
>>>>>> This guy looking depressed while eating a sandwich in the snow is Spectre Kaidan Alenko.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He had a troubled childhood. His mom was downwind of a transport crash in Singapore, causing him to develop biotic abilities. As a teenager, he was pressured into joining the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance program on the edge of the solar system.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He was fitted with dangerous L-2 biotic implants. The procedure involved putting him to sleep, drilling a hole in his skull and inserting a computer into his brain. The implants were buggy, and caused many people to get terminal cancer. He is now plagued with migraines and will be for the rest of his life.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> When he was at BAaT his trainer was brutally violent. The kids were often beaten if they didn't perform well enough. One day, the trainer attacked another student and Kaidan leapt to her defense. The trainer stabbed him in the face and he killed him in self-defense. _He was sixteen years old._
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He watched one of his best friends die. He was on a recon mission to Eden Prime with Commander Shepard, and his squadmate was shot clean dead by two heretic geth recon drones.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He almost died arming a nuclear bomb that killed another of his squadmates. He was shot and badly injured on Virmire and pleaded with Shepard to go back and rescue Ash Williams. He survived, and she died in the blast.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He almost died on Mars. A Cerberus android slammed him against a wall repeatedly and damaged his implant, and his spine.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> He watched his partner die. He was evacuated from the Battle of London just as Commander Shepard was shot by Harbinger when running for the Conduit. _They had only been together for seven weeks._
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> His mom and dad died in the war. His mom got killed in a tunnel collapse in San Francisco, his dad got killed by a Husk in Colorado.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Next time you see a sad photo of Kaidan going around the extranet with a silly caption, remember that, and remember why he looks so sad.
>>>>> 
>>>>> OMG that's so sad. #brb crying
>>>> 
>>>> so so sad. i looooove him asfsdgjkfshdafjkhsfjkl
>>> 
>>> they're going to make a shitty romantic vid based on this i can tell. possibly with a bolus.
>> 
>> oh my bb, this is sooooo sad and i wish he and she pad had more time together. hero's deserve to b happy + this should be taught in history classes at skool.
> 
> so so sad. omg he's so beautiful tho. must hunt down a pic of his butt.


End file.
